


Где живёт моё сердце

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен переезжает в Остин. <br/>Он наконец вернулся домой — туда, где стремился быть. <br/>Таскать тяжеленную мебель — вовсе не то, чем Джаред занялся бы с Дженсеном после недельной разлуки.<br/>Но когда Джаред узнал, какие планы у Дженсена на этот день, оказаться в другом месте ему расхотелось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где живёт моё сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040263) by [morganaDW (morgana07)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW). 



> Фик переведен специально для игры Байки-8  
> Бета: Анонимный доброжелатель, Твоя_дивизия  
> Артер: Lexie19

  
Начиная с того момента, когда они с Дэннил решили выставить дом в Лос-Анджелесе на продажу и переехать в Остин, люди без конца его спрашивали: зачем, чёрт возьми, он хочет вернуться в Техас?

Дженсен Эклз родился и вырос в Техасе. Однако, несмотря на то, что довольно рано попал в мир моделей и актёров и что жил и снимался в Лос-Анджелесе, а теперь и в Ванкувере, — он не мог признаться в том, о чем говорил жене: Техас его дом.

В этом штате до сих пор жили его родители и брат с сестрой. Имелась у Дженсена и другая семья — родные Дэннил проживали Луизиане, не так уж далеко от Техаса. Их дочь могла бы тут расти в окружении двоюродных братьев и сестёр, а также под присмотром бабушек и дедушек.

Так Дженсен отвечал официально, и почти никто из семьи и друзей не имел понятия об истинной причине, почему Дженсен решил переехать в Остин. Об этом, естественно, тот даже не заикался, когда интересовались. Только избранные знали: Дженсен рвался в Остин потому, что там живёт его сердце.

Когда мать Дженсена впервые потребовала честного ответа, он просто посмотрел на Донну Эклз с той редкой настоящей улыбкой, которую обычно не демонстрировал на публике.

— Здесь мой дом, — просто ответил Дженсен. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Решение о переезде оказалось не из лёгких: хотя Дэннил сосредоточилась на материнстве, она по-прежнему планировала сниматься. И, как она заметила, соглашаясь с планом мужа, их маленькая дочурка вполне могла бы либо путешествовать с мамой, либо оставаться у её или Дженсена родителей. Либо время от времени жить со своей любимой и бездетной тётей. Но они оба считали, что возить Джей Джей в Ванкувер не стоит.

Им очень повезло найти именно такой дом, поэтому Дженсен моментально ухватился за него, как только агент по недвижимости сообщил, что подходящий вариант выставлен на продажу. Здание находилось в пяти минутах ходьбы от настоящей причины его переезда, и одно это делало особняк идеальным.

Большинство давних приятелей Дженсена не верили, что он привязан к Техасу настолько, чтобы приобрести дом по соседству со своим коллегой и лучшим другом. Они никак не могли понять, как Дженсен мог всё время общаться с Джаредом на съёмках, а потом ещё и всё свободное время проводить с ним, поселившись поблизости.

— Это мой дом, — неизменно и сдержанно отвечал Дженсен, несмотря на понятливые взгляды и скрытые усмешки некоторых знакомых. Зная правила игры как в Голливуде, так и вне его, а также имея абсолютно «киношный» тип внешности, только рядом с лучшим другом и коллегой он оставался простым парнем из Техаса. А это означало, что далеко не всегда и не везде Дженсен чувствовал себя уютно.

С момента встречи в офисе Эрика Крипке они совпали с Джаредом Падалеки по многим параметрам. Все вокруг сразу решили, что скандалов между ведущими актёрами нового шоу о двух братьях, которые борются с нечистью, не избежать — типичная ситуация для сериала, где имелось несколько ключевых персонажей. Но они оба оказались совсем другими. Джаред, более молодой и энергичный, чем Дженсен, стал с ним единым целым — так же, как сплелись воедино их персонажи.

За десять лет съёмок парни только однажды сильно повздорили, но Дженсен сделал всё, чтобы помириться до окончания того же дня. С тех пор они могли препираться, их отношения могли быть весьма напряжёнными, но по-настоящему они больше никогда не ссорились. В Ванкувере они вообще часто жили вместе. Дженсен никогда и не отрицал, что и он, и Джаред вели себя как настоящие братья. Он просто никому не признавался, кем на самом деле они приходятся друг другу. Как не рассказывал и о реальной причине своего отчаянного желания вернуться домой.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

— Чувак, я же был в вашем доме в Лос-Анджелесе, и, клянусь, там не было столько вещей! Это последняя коробка, или завтра ждать ещё один фургон?

Тягучий техасский акцент Джареда всегда вызывал у Дженсена улыбку, даже если тот брюзжал по поводу слишком большого количества коробок и тяжелой мебели. После того как сам же вызвался помочь всё перетаскать.

— Вообще-то Дани предупредила Жен, что это в основном вещи её и Джей Джей, а мои пока даже не привезли.

Дженсен произнёс это совершенно невозмутимым и серьёзным голосом, старательно отворачиваясь от друга, чтобы тот ненароком не заметил хитрой улыбки. Позади что-то грохнулось, а затем Джаред, задыхаясь, выпалил: 

— Чего? Ещё одна груда ящиков? Блин, Дженсен! Ненавижу, когда ты так со мной поступаешь! 

Джаред пытался отдышаться, после того как затащил последнюю коробку наверх в будущую хозяйскую спальню, и когда услышал ответ Дженсена, с ним едва не случился инсульт.

А он ещё жаловался и ворчал на Жен за тонну вещей, когда они переезжали в свой дом! Но, честно, Джаред даже не ожидал, что пожитки семьи Дженсена займут целиком огромный фургон-перевозчик, который он увидел этим утром. Даже брат Дженсена хлопнул Джареда по спине и, хохоча, пожелал ему удачи. От мысли, что впереди ждёт ещё больше ящиков, коробок и ещё бог знает чего, мозг Джареда чуть не взорвался... Пока он не услышал тихий смешок и не понял, что таким образом любимый друг решил над ним поиздеваться.

— Как же мне нравится, что даже после десяти лет съёмок, совместного проживания и восьмилетней близости у меня по-прежнему получается вот так подловить тебя! — Дженсен обернулся с улыбкой, которая предназначалась исключительно Джареду, пересёк комнату, поднял брошенную коробку и сам отнёс её в ванную. — Нет, это всё, — успокоил он оттуда и услышал из спальни тихое «слава богу».

— Конечно, если ты всё ещё жаждешь покопаться в этой куче, можешь отделить мои вещи от вещей Дэннил. А комнату малышки, думаю, пусть устраивает сама мамочка. А то в последний раз, когда я попытался это сделать, на меня наорали, что не туда положил любимую игрушку Джей Джей. 

— Разве Дэннил не просила просто расставить коробки по комнатам, а после они с Жен и твоей мамой всё разберут? 

Джаред потянулся, разминая спину, напрягавшуюся всё утро и ещё полдня, пока он таскал коробки или переставлял мебель. Выполнять трюки в «Сверхъестественном» было и то легче!

— А чего вы не купили мебель для этой комнаты ещё тяжелее, чувак? — спросил Джаред, глядя на лакированную деревянную кровать так, словно ему хотелось посыпать солью и сжечь весь гарнитур. — Мне казалось, твоя жена захочет что-то более... изящное для спальни.

Дженсен высунул голову из чулана, наблюдая, как Джаред хмурится от боли в натруженных мышцах, и ощутил укол раскаяния — может, зря он настоял на том, чтобы перевезти всё необходимое за один раз. Нырнув в одну из коробок, Дженсен порылся в ней, пока не нашёл то, что искал.

— Да, она так сделала и... Ага, есть. Мы с Джошем перетаскали кучу всего этим утром, ещё до твоего прихода. Вот почему он пожелал тебе удачи и быстро свинтил — боялся, что заставлю ещё что-нибудь делать.

— Вот же! Напомни потом натравить моего брата на твоего и... Подожди, что ты сказал? 

Джаред разрывался между желанием остаться помочь Дженсену и сбежать домой, чтобы принять душ и придумать, как избавиться от навязчивой мышечной боли, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Джош уже таскал... Что Джош таскал?

— Мебель для спальни, которую выбрала Дэннил, — Дженсен провёл языком по зубам, опёрся на дверь в чулан и наблюдал, как восхитительным образом изменялось лицо Джареда, когда тот пытался сложить воедино кусочки головоломки, которые ему подкидывал Дженсен. — Он также помог мне затащить мебель и все семьдесят пять коробок с игрушками в комнату Джей Джей. Так что все твое участие — это вещи из моего кабинета, диван в гостиную, дюжина ящиков и мебель для нашей спальни. Джей, присядь, пока не свалился, вдохни уже, — попросил Дженсен, подходя ближе.

Огромная кровать выглядела достаточно мягкой, и Джаред точно знал: если он на неё усядется, то, будучи уставшим как собака, вряд ли потом сдвинется с места. Поэтому, сухо улыбнувшись, он покачал головой, отказываясь от такого предложения. 

— Не думаю, что Дэннил понравится, если она обнаружит потного меня в своей постели. Так что, прежде чем засну тут стоя, смотаюсь-ка я на пять минут к себе в душ, переоденусь, и потом мы, может... А?

Джаред сильно волновался. Он был взвинчен с того момента, когда Дженсен сообщил, что купил жильё неподалеку от дома Падалеки. Они обсуждали, как всё будет, когда Дженсен переедет в Остин. Как они могли бы всё так же тусоваться вместе, стараясь избегать неприятных слухов и домыслов фанатов, убеждённых, что парни друг для друга больше, чем просто друзья и партнёры по сериалу. 

Оба знали, что это являлось правдой восемь последних лет — они больше, чем друзья. И оба сошлись во мнении, что об их отношениях никто не узнает, пока снимается «Сверхъестественное». Джареду не нравилась ложь и то, как они поступали, но он понимал, что это необходимость. А ещё он знал, что у Дженсена готов план для объявления поклонникам новости о том, что, возможно, столько лет фанфики не врали.

Но это случится позже, так как они решили дотянуть до двенадцатого сезона и посмотреть, что станет с шоу, прежде чем делать какой-либо выбор. А сейчас Джаред, усталый, потный и голодный, был практически на грани, потому что находился в комнате с кроватью и Дженсеном в пределах досягаемости. А ведь они до сих пор не обговорили детали совместного проживания в Остине.

Дэннил и Жен были в курсе, обе приняли и поняли чувства своих мужей друг к другу в некотором роде благодаря тому, что Дэннил с Дженсеном дружили ещё до брака. Джаред часто думал, что Дженсену очень повезло с женой. Дани с самого начала поддразнивала Дженсена, смеялась, что между ним и Джаредом пробежала искра раньше, чем они сами осознали это.

В любом случае, пока он не поговорил об этом с Дженсеном, всё оставалось неясно. Одно Джаред знал точно — руки сейчас распускать нельзя. Поэтому он развернулся к выходу, намереваясь пойти принять душ у себя. Как вдруг дверь перед его носом захлопнулась, и Джаред оказался прижат к ней. Когда он нашёл в себе силы повернуться, то наткнулся на тяжёлый взгляд зелёных глаз, в которых плескалось радостное веселье и нечто такое, от чего Джаред нервно сглотнул. «Такой» взгляд Дженсена обычно означал, что всё закончится тем, чем в принципе закончиться не может — не в том месте, где они сейчас находились.

— Джен, — Джаред попытался заговорить, но тут же закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда Дженсен придвинулся ещё ближе. Джареду пришлось напоминать себе, что к другу нельзя прикасаться. — Девчонки…

— Моя мама не приедет до завтра, а Дэннил и Джей Джей ночуют с Жен и мальчишками в вашем доме, — тихим хриплым голосом ответил Дженсен. Голос моментально повысил температуру Джареда, так же как и тяжесть прижимающегося к нему тела Дженсена, которому было наплевать, что Джаред стоит тут грязный и потный. — Пока ты изображал силача, пытаясь затащить наверх шесть коробок за раз, я смотался к девчонкам и заверил Жен, что прослежу, чтобы ты поел, принял душ и поспал... Может быть, не в таком порядке, но хотелось бы управиться до завтра. 

Одной рукой Дженсен придержал дверь, а второй легонько провёл по подбородку Джареда, наблюдая, как замешательство на его лице медленно сменялось пониманием, как взгляд начал проясняться с каждым сказанным им словом. 

— В нашем распоряжении весь дом… Как я и хотел весь этот чёртов день!

Джаред ещё пытался осознать, что они одни в доме, когда до него дошёл смысл последнего высказывания. Он со стоном стукнулся затылком о дверь, открывая шею поцелуям. Тут же горячие губы впились в его горло, затем нежно соскользнули вниз к яремной ямке. Дженсен прекрасно знал — это крайне чувствительная точка на теле Джареда. 

— Я… грязный, — предупредил Джаред, заводясь от мысли, что он вроде как уговаривает Дженсена остановиться, перестать целовать именно так, как мечтал не первую неделю. — Надо... Боже, я так скучал по твоим ласкам... Мне нужно в душ и...

— Учитывая, что я всё равно планирую совместный душ, смогу потерпеть, пока не зацелую тебя до бесчувствия, — выговаривал Дженсен, жадно исследуя горячими губами шею, линию подбородка, лицо Джареда. Казалось, он намеренно избегал прикосновений к желанному рту. — Когда мы не вместе, Джаред, я тоскую по возможности целовать тебя. Мне не хватает пробуждений рядом с тобой, и особенно скучаю, когда не могу заснуть с тобой. Хочу всё это проделать сегодня, если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов.

Его тон стал дразнящим, так как теперь оба знали, что ночью они будут вместе и вряд ли что-то сможет отвлечь их друг от друга. Джаред отрицательно покачал головой, давая понять, что не было у него никаких других планов. Но как бы Джаред ни жаждал утонуть в объятиях Дженсена, он до сих пор сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать трогать любимого так, как представлял себе весь день.

— Хочу целовать тебя, Джен, — выдохнул он, когда опытные пальцы наконец пролезли под его футболку, лаская живот. — Где мы можем...

— Джаред, повтори в точности мои слова, сказанные недавно о мебели в этой комнате. Что я конкретно сказал, Джей? — Дженсен улыбнулся, чуть отстранившись от тянущихся к нему губ Джареда. Затем отодвинул его от двери и одним отработанным движением стащил с Джареда футболку, небрежно отбросив её в сторону. — Ну, подумай. Ты либо ещё не догнал, либо просто не понял меня тогда.

Дженсена всегда радовал момент, когда он замечал, какие именно черты своего характера Джаред одолжил своему персонажу. Потому что прямо сейчас он видел перед собой одно из лучших выражений «сучки» Сэма Винчестера. И пока они шли к кровати, стало заметно, как Джаред мысленно прокручивал их более ранний разговор.

— Ты сказал, что Джош помог тебе перетащить уйму барахла вместе с вещами Джей Джей в спальню, обстановку для которой выбрала Дэннил, и что я должен помочь перенести эти вещи с мебелью в... — Джаред остановился на середине предложения, стараясь подобрать правильное местоимение, когда вспомнил слова Дженсена. Он почувствовал, как что-то стянуло в груди. Зелёные глаза смотрели на него с ожиданием. Колени внезапно упёрлись в кровать. — Ммм... ваша... хозяйская спальня... или...

— Хозяйская спальня или то, что другие будут так называть, находится дальше по коридору, на противоположной стороне дома, три двери от комнаты Джей Джей, — Дженсен решил прекратить игры, так как ему вдруг очень захотелось поиметь Джареда прямо тут и так, как ему представлялось в ярких картинках весь день. — Какое слово я использовал, говоря про эту комнату?

Джаред моргнул. 

— Наша, — прошептал он и не успел до конца впитать в себя эту новость, как Дженсен, коварно ухмыляясь, легонько толкнул его в грудь, и Джаред, смеясь, упал на кровать. Смех превратился в низкий стон, стоило Дженсену присоединиться к нему. — Но я... Как же...

— Так же как и ты, одну из комнат в доме я оставил для нас.

Дженсен принял это решение ещё тогда, когда впервые приезжал сюда с Дэннил. Зная это, он даже мебель выбирал ту, которая в первую очередь пришлась бы по вкусу Джареду, нежели супруге или себе самому. 

— Наша спальня, Джаред, — пробормотал он, соединив их губы в неспешном поцелуе, от которого оба моментально завелись, как было всегда, если их разлука продолжалась дольше, чем день. — Наша кровать, и ты по-прежнему мой.

В этот раз в поцелуе Дженсена ощущались страсть, жажда и желание обладать, которые становились ещё острее после разлуки. И все волнения Джареда по поводу душа, комнат или кровати улетучились вмиг, он растворился в этом поцелуе.

Джаред прогнулся, ощутив, как Дженсен скользнул меж его бёдер и прижался ногой к уже заинтересованному члену, губы Джареда раскрылись в страстном стоне, язык Дженсена тут же проник внутрь. Очень скоро им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, они отстранились и наконец смогли раздеться.

Одной из причин, по которой Дженсен решил вернуться в Техас, была возможность проводить хиатусы и выходные с Джаредом, и их дети могли расти вместе. Дженсен отлично знал, что некоторые думали о них, но с самим собой был честен — он плевать хотел на мнение окружающих. Держать их отношения в тайне он согласился только из-за сериала. И ради Джареда — тот до сих пор не научился игнорировать всё то дерьмо, которое лилось на них из сети.

Дженсен рассчитал момент их каминг-аута и ждал с нетерпением этого дня, когда у всех от удивления глаза на лоб полезут. Но до тех пор он всё-таки надеялся вызвать не меньшее удивление кое у кого с прекрасными, потемневшими от страсти глазами орехового цвета.

— Я сожгу к чёртовой бабушке эти штаны и все им подобные! — рычал от досады Дженсен, нетерпеливо расстёгивая каждую пуговицу на джинсах, пока наконец ему не удалось стянуть их с длинных ног Джареда. Тот, смеясь, выслушивал хриплое бормотание: — Смейся, смейся, уж я постараюсь стереть эту ухмылку ещё до того, как ты кончишь, детка.

Обычно проблемы с терпением были у Джареда, поэтому сейчас его немного забавлял вид суетливого Дженсена, однако расстраивать его не хотелось. Поэтому, поймав лицо Дженсена в ладони, Джаред крепко его поцеловал.

— Люблю тебя, Дженсен, — пробормотал ему в губы и ощутил, как напряжение покидает тело Дженсена. 

С самого первого раза, когда они занялись любовью, Джаред отказался от попыток хоть что-нибудь предугадать заранее. Вот и сейчас он ожидал быстрого траха, ведь они устали и сильно соскучились. Поэтому был, мягко говоря, удивлен, когда его стянули с кровати и утащили в отделанную мрамором ванную, примыкавшую к спальне.

Джаред успел только краем глаза заметить массивную ванну и душевую кабину, как его припечатали спиной в прохладную плитку. Все посторонние мысли улетучились в момент, как только перед глазами Джареда предстало стройное тело Дженсена — его рубашка и джинсы исчезли, — которое очень и очень немногие люди имели счастье лицезреть.

Все слова, которые Джаред намеревался сказать, были прерваны голодным страстным рыком, от чего член окреп ещё сильнее. Потом они очутились в душе, и Джареду оставалось только сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду, когда Дженсен, слегка покусывая его грудь, спустился к соскам и поочередно прихватывал их зубами, одновременно поглаживая член Джареда. 

— Дженсен! — застонал Джаред, изо всех сил пытаясь продержаться как можно дольше — он вполне мог вырубиться от усталости, достигнув кульминации. А ему хотелось провести как можно больше времени с Дженсеном, как можно дольше насладиться взаимными ласками.

— Чёрт возьми, как же я скучал по тебе, — Дженсен глубоким голосом соблазнительно шептал на ухо Джареду, облизывая при этом ушную раковину, отчего тело Джареда прошивала сильнейшая дрожь. — Я попрошу своих девчонок, чтобы они дали мне провести эти выходные с тобой. Чтобы поверить в то, что это реальность, что я тут и мы можем быть вместе даже здесь. А если ты хоть на секунду отвлечёшься на свой мобильник в эти выходные, я утоплю его в озере к чертям собачьим, — продолжил Дженсен, не останавливаясь и вновь изучая каждый дюйм тела Джареда руками и губами. — Ты мой, Джей.

— Чёрт, да! — выдохнул Джаред, откинув голову назад, и крепко прижал ладони к гладкой плитке, борясь с желанием пустить руки в дело. Он лишь смотрел, как Дженсен изящно скользнул вниз, вставая на колени. Вся кровь в теле тут же сосредоточилась в том месте, которое соскучилось по Дженсену даже больше, чем сам Джаред. — Твой, Дженс. Всегда… — Джаред едва смог подавить громкий стон от ощущения дразнящих горячих губ, блуждающих по животу, от сильных пальцев, скользящих вверх по дрожащим ногам. — Дженсен... Пожалуйста...

Дженсен хрипло засмеялся. Удержаться, не развернуть Джареда лицом к стене и не оттрахать так, как он знал, они оба хотели, — оказалось очень трудно. Но Дженсен никогда не был эгоистом в постели и начинать сейчас не собирался, независимо от того, насколько его собственный член желал тугого жара.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, детка, — заверил Дженсен голосом, в котором можно было уловить совсем чуточку интонаций Дина Винчестера и очень много обещаний. Несколько лет назад он узнал, что Джаред обожает секс с наглым и дерзким охотником почти так же, как и с самим Дженсеном. — У нас целая ночь впереди, чтобы разнести эту кровать в щепки.

Джаред уже понял, что такими темпами его надолго не хватит. И едва не кончил, когда посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Дженсен развратно ухмыляется за мгновение до того, как его губы сомкнулись вокруг головки влажного члена. 

— Блядь! Ты такой сексуальный, когда так делаешь!

Давно, когда их отношениям было меньше трёх месяцев, Джаред, сонный от изнурительного секса, короткого отдыха и раннего вызова на площадку, впервые занялся самым горячим сексом, который когда-либо практиковал. Он стоял, пытаясь проснуться, в то утро в их первом доме в Ванкувере под душем, а Дженсен просто шагнул к нему голый, опустился на колени и отсосал так, что это его умение до сих пор приводило Джареда в благоговейный восторг.

Опыт Джареда с мужчинами ограничивался просмотром грязного гейского порно и тем, что рассказала ему Пэрис — чем он якобы занимался однажды ночью в состоянии алкогольного опьянения во время съёмок «Дома восковых фигур». После того как однажды, где-то к концу второго сезона «Сверхъестественного» они признались друг к другу в чувствах, Джареду потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы научиться расслабляться и отвечать Дженсену.

А сейчас он стоял, прислонившись к гладкой плитке, и наблюдал, как Дженсен ловко брал длинный мокрый член в рот, как глубоко его заглатывал, с мастерством, каким Джаред — даже после восьми лет, в течении которых он любил этого человека — вряд ли мог похвастаться.

Медленно и нежно Дженсен скользил губами вверх-вниз по члену Джареда, не отрывая взгляда от ореховых глаз, почти полностью затемнённых чёрными зрачками. Мокрыми пальцами водил по медленно набухающим яичкам, мягко поддразнивая и разминая каждое по отдельности.

— Дженсен... Боже... Я кончу, если ты... — Джаред ахнул, понимая, что именно этого и добивался Дженсен. Ему до жути хотелось сильно толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, но он всегда боялся, что если начнёт резко двигаться, пока Дженсен ему отсасывает, тому будет дискомфортно и больно. Поэтому из последних сил заставлял себя стоять спокойно. 

— Напомни мне вернуть тебе услугу в следующий раз, когда остановишься в моём доме, — задыхаясь, выдал он, запуская пальцы в волосы Дженсена. Они немного отросли, но Джареду всё равно удалось лишь скользнуть ногтями по коже головы. Это вызвало низкий полустон, полурык у Дженсена. 

— Дженс... Мне нужно...

Дженсен понял — можно закругляться, позволить Джареду достигнуть разрядки. Он отчётливо видел это по закатившимся глазам, по тому, как Джаред прикусил нижнюю губу, как подтянулись его яйца и как дрожали его бедра, когда он боролся с собственным неистовым желанием двигаться. Все эти признаки говорили — пора дать Джареду облегчение. Дженсен последует своему собственному совету: у них целая ночь впереди, чтобы опробовать новую кровать.

Он приподнял голову, пока во рту не осталась только головка, по-прежнему плотно охваченная губами, кинул на Джареда жаркий взгляд и подмигнул. Тут же с силой втянул член за щёку, приласкав языком, одновременно крепко прихватил пальцами остальную часть ствола и яростно задвигал рукой — с губ Джареда полились такие слова, что Дженсен удивился, откуда его друг был знаком с таким лексиконом.

Дженсен обожал смотреть на лицо Джареда, когда они любили друга или просто дурачились, потому что тот был чертовски выразительным и громким. Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Дженсен выбрал именно эту комнату, немного усовершенствовав её.

В тот первый раз, отсасывая Джареду в душе, Дженсен немного сомневался — после нескольких неудачных попыток в глупой юности он не любил быть принимающей стороной в оральном сексе. Но когда он впервые взял в рот у Джареда, то оценил это действо совершенно по-новому.

Вкус Джареда, ощущение его всего — это заставляло закипать кровь Дженсена на раз, и даже сейчас он мог без проблем кончить только от звуков, раздающихся сверху, от длинных пальцев, цепляющихся за его волосы. Дженсен сделал последний мастерский мазок языком по щёлке на головке члена, услышал всхлип, почувствовал резкий толчок, потом распознал своё имя среди стонов и ощутил во рту первую порцию солёно-сладкой спермы, с ноткой чего-то, чем отличался только Джаред. И Дженсен кончил следом.

Джаред видел, что проиграл борьбу с самим собой. Он понял это, когда смотрел на Дженсена, который, стоя на коленях, делал минет и наблюдал за ним своими зелёными, сексуальными и любимыми глазами. А когда почувствовал дерзкое дразнящее движение языка по головке члена и увидел, что Дженсен ему подмигнул, то его моментально скрутило, и он кончил с именем Дженсена на губах.

Он бездумно сжимал пальцы в волосах Дженсена и мелко толкался бёдрами, пока тот продолжал сосать и подрачивать ему, помогая пережить оргазм. Джаред мог только смотреть на него, хвататься за протянутую руку и думать, как же охуенно красив Дженсен, даже десять лет спустя после первой встречи в офисе продюсера.

— Дженсен, — Джаред ощутил, что ему стало трудно удержать на ногах вдруг потяжелевшее тело. Дженсен выпустил его головку изо рта с мягким хлюпающим звуком, от чего Джаред ощутил лёгкий дискомфорт. — Я люблю тебя, Джен, — произнёс он, и ему показалось, что Дженсен даже ответил ему тем же и назвал по имени за секунду до того, как подхватил сильными руками, потому что ноги всё-таки подогнулись.

— Джаред? 

Дженсен достаточно его знал, чтобы засечь момент, когда Джаред становился чрезмерно чувствителен к прикосновениям, поэтому он отстранился как раз вовремя — глаза Джареда закатились, и он начал оседать на пол. 

— Чёрт возьми, Джей!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

После десяти лет совместных съёмок и восьми лет любовной связи Дженсен понимал, что Джаред в порядке, просто был слишком утомлён, вот сила отсроченного оргазма и нокаутировала его на пару минут. Дженсен разделял это чувство — он сам кончил, не прикоснувшись к себе. Однако такой сильный оргазм и на него подействовал больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать. Дженсен поднял Джареда на ноги, смыл следы их забав, отвел их обоих обратно в спальню, стараясь не упасть по дороге и не разбить себе что-нибудь — это далось ему с трудом. В таких вещах слишком тяжело и стыдно признаваться продюсерам.

Джаред бормотал что-то нежное, пока Дженсен, улыбаясь, сначала натянул пижамные штаны на него, затем на себя, одновременно отбиваясь от длинных рук, потому что Джаред всегда лез с обнимашками после секса.

— Я с тобой, Джей. Когда ты проснёшься, мы поищем еду в этом доме или закажем что-нибудь, а потом и кровать опробуем, — прошептал Дженсен с улыбкой. Вытянулся на простыне и прижал к себе сонного и изнурённого сексом Джареда, который обернулся вокруг него, как делал это всегда.

Дженсен любил повторять, что ни он, ни Дин не любители обнимашек, однако как Дин Винчестер не может отрицать свою привязанность к брату, так и Дженсен никогда не сможет отвергнуть что-либо исходящее от Джареда. Поэтому он с лёгкостью позволил Джареду свернуться в его руках и уткнуться носом в шею, как тот любил.

Дженсен тихонько перебирал пальцами влажные длинные волосы, когда услышал тихий вздох, вызвавший у него очередную улыбку. Джаред заморгал и открыл глаза. 

— Привет. Мне уже стало интересно — ты сам проснёшься или пора начинать волноваться.

— Хм, нет... Я просто сонный, — Джаред зевнул, поднял голову, утонул в медленном и нежном поцелуе, который Дженсен всегда дарил после занятий любовью, затем улыбнулся. — Вот проснусь, и мы зажжём на этой кровати.

— Сначала мы поспим, потом поедим и только после обновим кровать, — Дженсен сам чертовски устал и просто хотел уснуть рядом с Джаредом, а затем проснуться с ним же.

Он ценил такие моменты в их отношениях. Секс всегда был отличный и охуенно горячий, но крепкая дружба означала, что связь между ними гораздо глубже. Поэтому возможность даже просто поспать вместе с Джаредом, обхватившим его или навалившимся сверху, всегда заставляла сердце Дженсена сжиматься от нежности.

— Я люблю тебя, Джаред, — прошептал он в поцелуй, нежный и слегка дразнящий, без налёта неудержимой страсти и желания.

Джаред в ответ улыбнулся так мягко, почти застенчиво, и Дженсен снова вспомнил того молодого парнишку, каким Джаред был десять лет назад. 

— А я тебя, — ответил тот, опять укладывая голову на место и закрывая глаза. — Я рад, что ты переехал в Остин.

Дженсен ещё какое-то время ласкал волосы Джареда, крепко прижимая к себе. Он знал, что скоро сам заснёт, а когда они проснутся, они смогут и опробовать новую кровать, и наверстать то время, которое провели порознь. Наблюдая, как во сне напряжение медленно сходит с лица любимого, Дженсен улыбался. 

— Тут мой дом, Джаред.


End file.
